Perfection
by freddiebenson
Summary: Sam Puckett underestimated how satisfying starvation could be or how twisted the mind can become.
1. Am I Fat?

Sam Puckett woke up to a rainy, dark Monday morning at the Shay loft. She rolled over and saw that Carly had already gotten up. She heard the smell of frying bacon.

Sam groaned slightly as she lifted herself up from the bed. She tugged open the drawers that held Carly's clothes. Sam picked out a striped sweater, a hot pink shirt and jeans.

She walked slowly downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw Spencer and Carly at the stove. "Hey Sam. Bacon's just ready." said Carly. "Yumm," said Sam. As Carly placed the bacon in front of herself and Sam, Sam paused before digging in, because she heard a little nagging voice inside her head.

_I wonder how much fat that is? How much calories too…_

Sam shook it off. She was being silly. She never cared about how much calories and fat were in the food. So Sam dug in, licking her plate clean.

Carly said to Sam, "Well, Mrs. Benson's giving us a ride to school." Sam rolled her eyes. The two girls went outside to wait for Mrs. Benson and Freddie. A black Mercury pulled up, and inside were Jonah and Jake.

"Hello ladies. Want a ride?" Jonah asked, as Jake sneered at them. Carly rolled her eyes and said, "No thanks, you idiot hare-brained balls of fluff." At this time, Freddie and Mrs. Benson came out of the Bushwell.

"Was he bothering you two?" Freddie asked, aggressively. "No. It's fine." said Sam, glaring at Jonah, who was smirking at her. The 4 made their way to Mrs. Benson's light green Toyota Prius.

It took about 10 minutes to get to Ridgeway. Carly and Freddie chatted most of the way, but Sam remained silent, thinking about the bacon she ate this morning.

_Bacon… greasy. Fatty. Carby. Wait, carby's not a word. Dang it. OMG. Did I eat the fat on the bacon? I did! Wait… why should I care? I always eat the fat on bacon! I'm going insane! What's wrong with me?_

Freddie noticed Sam. "Hey. What's going on? You haven't said anything, and we're already at Ridgeway." Sam punched Freddie lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up, Fredward."

Carly, Sam, and Freddie hopped out of the car and into Ridgeway. They were greeted by Gibby. The 3 noticed Wendy staring, horrified, at something posted on the wall.

Carly went up to Wendy and said, "Hey, what wrong?" Wendy said, "Look at this!"

Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked over Wendy's shoulders and read:

_Hi! I'm Valerie Marvil. And I'm creating a club called The Skinny Girls Club! All you have to be is skinny and cute! Remember, you have to be 115 pounds and under to be in the club! And, I'm 108 pounds! So skinny! Tootles! Hope to see you in the club!_

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Carly asked, shocked. Sam, Freddie, and Wendy nodded. Freddie said, "Does the school know about this?" Wendy replied angrily, "It better, and it better be taking this piece of crap down."

Sam remained silent. Carly asked her, "What? You think this is a good idea?" Sam shook her head and said, "No, no, of course not. No girl with any brains would join this thing."

Suddenly, a crowd of girls surronded them.

"OMG! This club is soo cool! I'm 113 pounds, I could be in it!"

"Puh-lease! I'm 110 pounds!"

"Carly! How many pounds do you weigh?"

Carly replied nervously, "Umm… 115?" The other girls squealed with excitement. "So Sam, what about you?" Sam twirled a curly blonde lock around her finger. "Uhh…. 118."

The other girls stopped squealing. Sam looked down at her tennis shoes. She could make out Shannon whispering, "Woah… kinda fat, don't ya think? I mean, compared to me…."

Carly and Freddie heard it too.

Unlike most cliched stories, Sam didn't run away. She didn't break down in tears. All she did was say, "All well. So I'm not gonna be in the club. Who cares? None of my friends are gonna join." Carly nodded at her, telling her that she would never, ever join that stupid club.

But deep down, she knew she cared.


	2. When Disorder Begins

Hey! My inbox has been flooded with story alerts, favorite stories, etc. Thanks so much! Hope this chapter is even better!

* * *

Carly, Sam, and Freddie went into the lunchroom. Carly helped herself to chocolate milk, tater tots, salad and ham and mayo sandwich. Freddie grabbed a PB and J sandwich, salad and strawberry milk. Sam gulped. She chose salad, chocolate milk and a ham sandwich. Carly looked shocked. "No tater tots? But you love tater tots Sam!" she asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't really want any." Carly rolled her eyes and heaped some tater tots onto Sam's plate.

The trio sat down at their usual table. Valerie and her friends Anya and Alyssa stopped at the table. Valerie said to them, "Well hi! Woah Sam... tater tots? Huh... well, figures!" she giggled and her cronies followed. They left. Sam looked down at her tray. Carly shook her head. "Don't worry Sam. They're just dumb."

She shrugged. "You have tater tots. I wonder why she said that to me? Oh, maybe because I'm fat?" Sam said, letting it slip. Freddie and Carly looked shocked. Freddie said, "Sam, you're not fat! Why would you think that?" Sam looked up at him. "Well... I'm 118 pounds. The average girl's weight at Ridgeway is 114. That's all."

Carly shook her head. "Sam, what's up with you?" Sam rolled her eyes. "Nothing. I'm just tired." Wendy came up to them and said, "Hey guys. Have any of you talked to Principal Franklin about The Skinny Girls Club?" They shook their heads. "Well, I was thinking about talking about it after class. Do any of you wanna help me?"

Carly perked up. "I'd love to!" Freddie shrugged and said, trying to sound cool to impress them but stay manly at the same time, "Yeah, sounds good." Sam remained silent. "Sam? Wanna come with us?" Carly asked. Sam replied, "Uh... sure. Whatever."

Wendy asked, "What's wrong? Is it Valerie?" Sam nodded slightly. Wendy sighed. "Yeah... she's a bitch. Don't worry." Sam shrugged.

* * *

Class went by for what seemed like hours. Finally, the bell rang. Carly and Sam rushed out of math, and Freddie and Wendy came out of Health. The 4 knocked on Principal Franklin's office door. "Enter." he said.

"Oh hello you four. What's going on?" Franklin asked. "Well, Valerie Marvil is starting a club called The Skinny Girls Club. We think it's offending, so... can we close this club?" Carly asked.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I wish I could do something... but I'm afraid I can't. I talked to the school board about this, and they said I couldn't shut it down. You see, Valerie's father runs the Seattle public schools." Wendy rolled her eyes. "Come on! Doesn't this 'father of Valerie' realize what an 108 pound demon he has for a daughter?"

"He could get me fired!" the principal exclaimed. Carly burst out, "Is that all you care about? Yourself? Don't you have the slightest bit of worry for those anorexic and bulimic girls out there? Would could die any moment? Huh?"

Principal Franklin looked down. "Let's go." said Sam. The 4 left. "Let's go home." said Freddie suddenly. "But Freddie... school hasn't ended yet!" said Carly. "I don't care. I _want_ to go home." he said. The girls shrugged, and the four left the school.

What they didn't realize is that Sam had developed a slight case (for now) of anorexia nervosa.


	3. Anorexic Thoughts

Hey! Once again, a LOT of story alerts, and this time more reviews! I'm so glad you guys like it!

* * *

Carly, Sam, Freddie and Wendy were at Carly's loft. They were discussing (or mainly Carly, Freddie, and Wendy) how to get back at Valerie. Sam just lay down on the couch. Wendy said, "Well, we know that Valerie's dad runs the Seattle public schools, which is bad. But if we somehow get him to realize that his daughter's evil, he won't fire Principal Franklin for trying to stop the club."

"Sam? Do you have any ideas?" Carly asked. Sam shook her head. "Figures." The other three muttered. Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, time for dinner." Carly said, getting up from a chair. "So Sam, you're gonna have a lot of spaghetti and garlic bread, because you didn't have any lunch, right?"

Sam shrugged. "Nah, I'm okay. I don't want any food." She said, lying down on the couch again, steadying herself, because she felt dizzy. Carly and Freddie's mouths dropped open. "Sam, are you sure? You've barely eaten anything today!" Freddie said.

"Bacon can be very filling!" Sam snapped back. Carly rolled her eyes. "Not for one day! Sam, seriously! Something's wrong with you!" Sam's stomach groaned with hunger, loudly. Wendy and Freddie shook their heads. "Well, suit yourself. You don't wanna eat, fine. But when you wake up tomorrow, eating all the food we have, me and Spencer will have nothing to eat. You _know _Spencer doesn't have a job and my dad's at risk of losing his, so just saying, we could starve. Because of you."

"Are you calling me fat?" Sam said, sounding insulted. Carly groaned with exsasperation. "No! I would never say that, even if you were! Which you're not! Sam, do YOU think you're fat?" Sam said, "No... it's just... well, other girls do."

"No, they don't! It's only two girls! And they're probably jealous that you're at a healthy weight." Sam whispered back, her throat cracking, "I'm 118. That's not healthy!" Carly stared at her with shock. "Sam... you do think you're fat! What's happening to you today?" Sam shook her head and replied, "No.. Carly I don't think I'm fat... I just..."

"Just what?" This time, it wasn't from Carly. It was Freddie. "Just... that I don't feel well. My throat hurts." Carly sighed with relief. "Okay, you got me scared there for a second. Go take a nap." she said. Sam nodded and went up to Carly's room.

But Freddie still looked suspicious. Wendy had to go home, so it was just Carly and Freddie. "Carly... do you think that it's really just her throat?" Freddie asked. "Well, her throat did seem sore. I read somewhere online that bacon can give you one." Carly replied.

"Okay... sure. Whatever."

Upstairs, Sam couldn't sleep. She was so hungry. _But Sam, what about that club? That club that Val created? _said a voice inside her head.

_No! I would never join that! My friends would think of me has one of... one of... one of the populars!_

_Sam... think about it. You would be considered as cool... skinny.... and especially pretty!_

That's it. Sam Puckett is gonna lose weight. Sam found a piece of paper. She was gonna start writing down a diet plan, but something stopped her. _Was this right? No, it's defenitely not right! This is sick, Sam Puckett! Sick! What would Carly and Freddie say?_


	4. Suspicion

Hi! You guys rock! Loving the reviews! This chapter is a big growth from the previous chapters, it deals with Carly and Freddie's suspicion a lot.

* * *

Sam woke up to another rainy day. "God, why does it always rain here?" She grabbed some of Carly's clothes and changed. Sam slowly walked down the stairs. Carly had made oatmeal. She smiled at Sam and said, "Hey, here's your oatmeal." Sam looked down and saw sugar and cream on it. She gulped.

"Thanks..." she said. Carly nodded, eating her oatmeal. When Carly wasn't looking, Sam dumped out the oatmeal into the garbage can. Carly looked up from her breakfast and saw Sam with an empty bowl. "Where'd it go?" She asked. Sam replied, "I ate it." Carly smiled. "Of course. Feeling better?" Sam smiled and said, "Yeah, better. I have to go get my shoes from upstairs, I'll be down in a minute."

Carly finished her breakfast a few seconds after Sam had gone upstairs. She washed the bowl, and saw Spencer's old, nearly dead hairbrush. "Ugh, Spencer!" She went to throw it away. She opened the garbage pail and saw the oatmeal. "What?" she whispered. She shook her head. _Is that Sam's?_

It was Sam's, because Spencer was still in bed. Carly made a mental note to tell Freddie this. Sam came downstairs. "Ready?" she asked. "Uh.. yeah. Let's go." Carly said shakily. They went across the hall to Freddie's door. He opened it. "Hey. Feeling better Sam?" She nodded. Carly and Freddie noticed that she looked dizzy. "Sam, you look dizzy." Carly said.

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "I'm fine. You guys, don't worry. Nothing's wrong. It's just a tiny flu." The other two nodded slightly. Mrs. Benson came out and they went to her car. They arrived at Ridgeway and saw Wendy and Shane, her best friend, tearing down flyers. She was fuming.

"Hey, what's going on now?" Freddie asked. Wendy said angrily, "Valerie put up more signs for the friggin club!" Shane looked slightly nervous at the sight of Carly and Sam. "Shane, aren't you gonna help?! Aren't you?!" Wendy said pushily. He sighed. "You're such a redhead." Shane said. Wendy rolled her eyes. Carly giggled.

The bell rang. While Wendy, Sam, and Shane headed off for class, Carly had stopped Freddie from moving. "Freddie... I don't know if Sam ate breakfast this morning. I saw oatmeal in the garbage can." She said. Freddie looked worried. "Really? Hmm...." he said. Carly replied, "Freddie, I think you were right. It's something more than a sore throat."

"Well, what could it be? There's always, er... pregnancy, but I'm pretty sure Sam's a virgin. There's sicknesses, or maybe she just has a flu. Or... but no. Sam would never do that." Freddie said. Carly asked, "What? What would Sam never do?" Freddie gulped and said, "Anorexia. But I highly doubt it, Sam loves food!"

Carly shrugged. "Or at least she used to. Do you think it be... anorexia?" Freddie looked down at his shoes and said, "I don't know. Let's give it time... and we'll see." Carly nodded.

"So... let's get to class." Carly said. Freddie left for English, and Carly for Social Studies. But their worried looks didn't fade off of their faces. Something was wrong with their best friend.

Freddie arrived at English. "Freddie, you're late. Take a seat beside Mrs. Puckett. He sat next to her. After a few minutes of the teacher chatting away, Freddie passed Sam a note.

_Freddie: Sam, you haven't been eating lately._

_Sam: That's a lie._

_Freddie: Is not._

_Sam: Is too._

_Freddie: Is not._

_Sam: Is too._

_Freddie: God! You're impossible! Now, why haven't you been eating?_

_Sam: I... nothing. It's not your business. _

Freddie groaned to himself. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Hey! Review! I personally think Wendy rocks in this story :) Review!


	5. Freddie Confronts Sam

Hey! Loving the reviews! Thanks guys! This chapter has some Seddie in it :) Carly and Sam are a little OOC in this chapter, so beware.

* * *

Sam's stomach groaned with hunger. Freddie kept staring at her weird. He whispered, "Sam, your stomach has been groaning non-stop ever since the class started. You are hungry." Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, even if I was hungry, I can't eat. I'm in class Fredward."

The other periods felt like weeks. Finally, it was time for lunch. Every student was happy to get out of class, except one.

_Freddie's POV_

I'm really worried about her. She hasn't eaten anything today. Carly and I got our usual. But Sam just got chocolate milk. Carly shook her head. "Sam, you're gonna want more than milk." Sam said, "No. I'm not hungry." Carly and I met eye contact and looked away. We both knew something weird was going on with Sam.

"Hey Sam!" we heard a voice say. It was Valerie. She was a little bit behind us. She also had nothing but chocolate milk on her tray. She seemed happy that milk was the only thing that Sam had on her tray. Carly glared at her. Valerie rolled her eyes. Carly, Sam, and I sat down at our usual table.

Once again, Valerie came up to us. "Hey Sam. Wanna sit with me and my friends today?" she asked. Sam replied, "Uh... er... no thanks, but thanks." Carly shook her head and looked down. Valerie said meanly to Carly, "I see were eating food quite happily Carly. Gaining some weight?" Sam and I grabbed Carly's shirt, resisting her from knocking Valerie to the ground.

"Woah... feisty Carly." Someone said it from behind. It was Jake. Jonah came up behind him. "Shut up Jake. Go away." Carly said.

But I was still staring at Sam. I motioned her to see me outside. We snuck out and I said, "Were you actually thinking about joining Valerie?" I asked. Sam sighed. "No. It's nothing Freddie." I groaned and said, "It is too! You've barely eaten anything the past day and today."

"It's nothing Freddie! Stop worrying about me." "Sam, I've known you since 4th grade. I would know if somethings wrong. Carly feels it too." I snapped back. Sam rolled her eyes.

_Pit, pit, patter, pit_

It had started to rain. "Great. It's raining." I said. "Let's just go back inside." she said. I shrugged. We headed back inside. By then, the cafeteria was starting to head out to their classes. We caught up to Carly. "Hey. Where were you guys?" Carly asked. "Outside." I replied. Carly frowned a little bit, looked at me oddly, then shrugged it off.

The day passed by once again very slowly. It was now time to go home. Carly suggested, "Hey, you guys wanna go to the Groovy Smoothies?" I nodded. Sam shrugged. Carly stomped her foot on the ground and said, "Sam, come on! I know you didn't eat breakfast, and you didn't eat any lunch. What is up with you?"

Sam snapped back, "Nothing, okay! I'll go, but I don't want anything." Carly groaned. "Come on! At least a Strawberry Splat." Then Sam got that look in her eyes that said _Back Off._

"Okay, okay, fine. Nothing for Sam." Carly said quickly, sensing danger.

Okay, I should find out what's up with Sam. Wait, no, I _need_ to find out what's up with her.

* * *

Did you like it? I was a little stuck on ideas with this one, sorry if it's not the best. Review!


	6. Where is Wendy?

Hey! You guys are awesome! This chapter is PRETTY BIG. (I mean in the way that's it's epic.) It's been three days since the last chapter.

* * *

_Carly's POV_

I walked into school with Freddie and Sam as usual. Freddie looked nervous. And Sam looked.... wait, thinner?! This can't be right. She also looked very tired.

Sam and Freddie hadn't spoken in a while. Sam had ignored him, instead of usually always noticing his presence and picking on him. Freddie seemed concerned about her, like me. There was something wrong, we both knew it. In fact, most people knew it. Except Sam.

We saw Shane looking panicky. He was at our lockers, so we know he needed to talk to us. "Hey guys. Have you seen Wendy?" I shook my head. "Nope. What? Is something wrong?" I asked. "Its nothing, she's just not here today." Shane said.

"Oh, she might be sick." Freddie said. Shane shrugged.

Once again, the hours felt like years. The lunch bell rang. The students quickly got up from their chairs and raced toward the cafeteria. Me, Shane, Sam, and Freddie sat down at one of the tables. As we started digging into our lunches (or just me, Shane, and Freddie), we noticed something odd. There were three policemen and a redheaded woman.

Shane turned pale. He stood up fast and walked toward the policemen.

_Shane's POV_

"Hi, Mrs. Edwards.." I said. "Oh, hello Shane. Officers, this is a friend of Wendy's.", the woman said. Then she burst into tears and said again, "Shane... Wendy is missing."

I felt like something inside of me died. My best friend... "What? What do you mean she's missing?" I asked urgently. "I'm sorry son. She wasn't there in the morning..." a police officer said. The police and Wendy's mother left. I felt frozen.

"Shane, what's wrong?" I heard Sam say. "Wendy's missing." I said in monotone. Carly, Freddie, and Sam's mouths dropped open in horror. "Oh my god..." I heard Carly whisper.

_Carly's POV_

I can't believe Wendy's missing. I felt so bad for Shane... but especially Wendy. Where could she be? Hiding out at the Groovy Smoothies? At some boy's house?

If that's true, Shane would die. Although he already looks like he's dead. Wendy and Shane I think are a mix of me and Freddie and Sam and Freddie I think. They're best friends, yet they fight all the time.

But Wendy isn't the kind of person to sneak off to a boy's house. She's a feminist. She's independent.

Oh dear god. I just realized something. Jonah and Jake weren't at school today either. If they did something... I feel scared. They wouldn't. They _couldn't._

But why where they missing then, and Wendy was missing too?

Something fishy is going on.

_Sam's POV_

Woah. That's a blow. I had always been close to Wendy. She was like me, except taller. God, I hate being short. Especially being shorter than Freddie. But know I'm getting off topic.

I had known Wendy since I was about 12. I had met Carly before her, but at a time, Carly and I had stopped being friends about a year before. So I befriended Wendy. We were best friends until Carly and I made up. But we had still remained friends.

Wendy was different than most girls, like me. Carly's my best friend, but she's normal. Wendy isn't. Really, the only thing Carly and Wendy have in common is that they love watermelon lip gloss. That's it.

But Wendy and I both have funky fashion styles, blue eyes, and we're both troublemakers. That's the best thing about her. She'll get in trouble and could care less, just like me.

It felt weird knowing that Wendy was gone. She had to be somewhere.... but where?

* * *

Did you like it? Review!!


	7. Finding Out

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was sick :( I don't own anything! This chapter is even more epic than the last.

* * *

_Wendy's POV_

Where was I? It was dark. The only thing I could make out was two figures standing above me. As my eyes got used to the dark, I realized the figures were Jonah and Jake.

I balled up my fist and was about to punch them both in the mouth, but Jake grabbed my hand before I could. "Hey, calm down. It's only us." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Only you? Gee, just you guys. You're not harmless at all.", I said sarcastically.

"Where am I?" I asked aggressively. Jonah replied, "My house." I could see Jake moving in the dark towards the lightswitch. The lights turned on. Jonah's house was dark and gloomy. All the rooms I could see were painted a muddy color.

"Why am I here?" I asked. Jonah grinned that horrible grin and said, "You'll see. Oh wait, actually you won't." I narrowed my eyes. "Oh really?" I snapped back.

Okay, I was scared. I didn't act it, but I was. Jonah and Jake aren't the safest and kindest of guys. Jonah had gone into the kitchen, while Jake held me down. I struggled against the football player, but it was no use. I wasn't strong enough.

Jonah came back, grinning. "Just tell me what you're gonna do." I said weakly. I was really scared now. Jonah and Jake glanced at each other, and nodded.

* * *

_Carly's POV_

Me, Sam, Freddie, and Shane were walking home. We had all tried to put our minds off that Wendy was missing, but we couldn't. It was too horrible. We walked until we noticed about 4 cop cars stopped at a house.

We all figured that it was just another accident and had nothing to do with Wendy being missing. All of us shrugged it off until we saw cops come out of the house with... Jonah and Jake in handcuffs? What was going on?

"Guys..." I said shakily, but Sam, Shane, and Freddie had already noticed. We stared in shock. An ambulance suddenly came roaring down the road and stopped at the house. The people in the ambulance quickly talked to the cops, and rushed into the house.

Sam, Freddie, Shane and I thought no further and rushed toward them.

"What's going on?" asked Shane urgently. The cop asked, "Do you know these two?" He was pointing toward Jonah and Jake. We all nodded. The cop looked down. "They-"

But no one heard him anymore.

The next moment, seemed surreal.

Out of the house came the ambulance people, with a stretcher. A person was on the stretcher.

_Wendy._

My legs felt numb. I turned my head to look at Sam, Freddie and Shane.

Sam and Freddie looked like a person would have accepted. They were shaking. But they didn't look nearly as bad as Shane.

Shane was standing there, stock still. He looked as if he had found out the whole world was going to end tomorrow.

"Officer..." I said quietly, barely a whisper. He didn't hear me. No one did.

One of the police grabbed Jake and Jonah and stuffed them into the cop car. The other police got into their cars and they started to drive off. The ambulance people got Wendy into the ambulance and they drove off. The whole time the chaos reigned, the cops and ambulance people had barely noticed them.

So we watched them drive away, tears rolling down our faces. I turned to the other three. They looked back at me. We all were thinking the same thing.... _What just happened?

* * *

_

Hope you guys liked it! Review!


	8. Hospital and Bad News

Hey guys! Hope you'll like the chapter!

* * *

_Carly's POV_

We ran. Sam, Freddie, Shane and I ran all the way back to my loft. I grabbed my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door. We burst through it and Spencer looked surprised to see us breathless and horrified.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked quickly. Freddie replied, "Wendy.... house... Jonah... Jake... ambulance..." he managed to make out, trying to catch his breath. Spencer grabbed his coat and said, "Okay, we're going to the hospital." We all quickly left the building.

When we reached the Bushwell Plaza parking lot, Spencer looked worried. "What?" Sam asked urgently. He replied, "My motorcycle only fits two people." I groaned and said, "I'll call a cab."

Waiting for the cab felt like forever. Finally it came. We all rushed in. "There's not enough room here!" Shane said. I thought for a moment and then said, "Hey.. uh... cab driver! Can you uh.. get out of the cab? I think the trunk door might be open." The cab driver nodded and left the cab to check. I yelled, "Spencer, get in the driver's seat!" Spencer quickly moved over.

The cab driver had left the keys there. I raced out of the car and into the front seat next to Spencer. The cab driver was shocked. We drove away, leaving the cab driver speechless.

We would have been laughing, as stealing a cab driver's car is pretty funny. But we weren't. This was serious. Stuff like this didn't happen everyday. We had to get to the hospital soon.

Then Freddie started making everything worse by listing the endless possibilities that could have happened to Wendy. He named being badly beaten up first.

"Stop it!" Shane snapped at him. Freddie lapsed into silence. No one spoke a word. After about 15 minutes of driving Spencer finally reached the hospital. We parked the cab and rushed out.

The hospital was quite busy. I came to the front desk and said, "Er... hello. Is a Wendy Stone here?" The lady looked through a couple of files and said, "Yes, she arrived 10 minutes ago. She's in room B46.

I thanked her politely and we hurried to the elevator. We came into it and I pressed button B. The elevator did nothing. I pressed it again. Nothing. I screamed in frustration. I pressed it again. Nothing, once again. I kicked the wall of the elevator. "Ow! Bad idea!" I said, holding my foot.

But magically, the door closed just as I had kicked my foot against the wall. "Thank you!" I said, still slightly in pain. The elevator arrived at level B. We rushed out of the elevator and into the hallway. We started heading down the hallway, looking for room B46, when a tough looking guy stopped us.

"Where are you 5 going?" He asked meanly. "Uhhh.... we're looking for a friend of ours. Her name's Wendy Stone. Did you hear anything about her?" Spencer said meekly. "Oh. Please wait in the waiting room then." He said.

We headed toward the waiting room.

Hours passed. We waited. Spencer had mentioned once or twice about just leaving. But of course if we did this, Shane would beat us all to the ground.

Then I noticed something odd. Sam was looking very green. "Sam? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "No..." she said weakly. "Sam!" Freddie said. "We need to get a doctor." I said. "I'll go get one." Spencer said. He rushed from the room and toward a doctor. Freddie, Shane, and I grabbed Sam and managed to hold her up.

"Help!" I cried out. Some of the hospital staff came rushing forward to help. They lifted her out of our arms and onto a stretcher.

The doctor and Spencer came up to us. "I'm afraid that we have some bad news." The doctor said sadly. "Like... how bad?" Shane asked. The doctor said, "You're friend Wendy... she was stabbed in the aorta. I'm sorry. She didn't make it."

* * *

Oh no!!! This is tragic! Review!


	9. Bitch

Hey guys! Hope you'll like the chapter! This chapter is ship-heavy. (Seddie & Creddie.)

* * *

_Carly's POV_

The world felt completely still.

Wendy? Gone? This was impossible. My world was crumbling around me. And Sam... what was wrong?

I looked over at Freddie. He looked nonplussed. But his expression was nothing compared to Shane's. He looked hopeless. Lost. Lost without Wendy.

"What... what about my best friend, Sam Puckett?" I asked nervously. The doctor replied, "She's awake. We're looking to see what's wrong with her. She's in room B24, you may go see her."

Spencer, Freddie and I walked quickly down the hall. Shane was still in the waiting room. "Hey," I said, when I saw Sam. "Hi." she replied. There were a few moments of silence. The doctor finally broke the ice. "Well, it seems Mrs. Puckett has not been eating quite enough. Here, have a chocolate bar." He said, handing it to her.

I turned my head sharply. "I knew it." I said. "Knew what?" She asked hesitantly. "You weren't eating enough! That's why you're here!" Sam replied quietly, "I'll eat the chocolate bar Carly, don't worry."

I was about to snap at her, but Freddie glanced at me, in telepathic communication that I should stop. I did stop.

_Sam's POV_

God, I want that chocolate bar SO bad right now.

But I can't.

I can't eat it. That chocolate bar contains about 180 calories. When Carly, Freddie, Spencer and the doctor left, I quietly threw the chocolate bar in the trashcan.

Carly, Freddie and Spencer were acting oddly. Like, really oddly. She had noticed Carly and Freddie crying a bit.

"Guys? Is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly. Carly bit her lip. Freddie looked down. Spencer quietly said, "Wendy... she....". He couldn't seem to continue, but he didn't have to.

"Spencer? She's not dead is she?" Sam asked. No one replied. "IS SHE?" Sam shouted. Freddie nodded his head sadly. Sam stared at him for a few seconds, and then flopped back down on her hospital bed.

Sam's nose twitched back and forth. Freddie knew she was about to cry because he had seen this happen before. Freddie was about to go comfort her when Carly stepped on his foot. Freddie looked at her oddly.

_Carly's POV_

I jerked my head toward the entrance. Freddie shrugged.

Freddie and I made our way outside. I said, "I didn't want to see Sam cry." Freddie shook his head and said, "And not try to comfort her? Great idea Carly."

I balled up my fists, took a deep breath, and said, "I didn't want _you_ to comfort her." Freddie looked at me like I was insane. "Why?" he asked. I sighed and said, "I don't know... I guess I kinda like you or something." I waited for Freddie to burst out into smile. Nothing came.

"What?" I asked. Freddie replied, "You made us leave... because you like me?" He sounded slightly disgusted. I replied worriedly, "What... is that bad?" Freddie snapped, "Well kinda!" I bit my lip and chewed on it.

Freddie sighed. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. But I can't right now. This is like, one of the biggest days of our lives. You understand, right?" I clenched my teeth together. Wasn't Freddie in love with me?

"Why not?" I said, stomping my foot on the ground. Freddie frowned. "Carly, Wendy just died. It's not the time for romance." I eyed him like a cat and said meanly, "When I want romance, I'm gonna get romance, kay?"

Freddie backed away a little bit. "Carly, what's wrong with you?" I crossed my arms and said, "What? Do you like Sam or something?" Freddie hesitated and said, "Well -", but I cut him off. I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

Freddie pushed me off. "Leave me alone!" He quickly ran off towards Sam's hospital room. My lips wobbled slightly. What did I just do him?

* * *

Carly's baaaddd! Review!


End file.
